It's a Looney World Part 2
Story A digging trail bulges from the ground, as it travels through the rocky canyon ground. Kevin breaks out of the ground, arms up and excited. Kevin: Here we are! Toontown! If your friends are anywhere, they are, huh? There is no town nearby, but a large hole for a dig site nearby. Kevin: Huh. I knew I should’ve taken that left turn at Albuquerque. Subdora pushes out behind him, getting out of the hole. Subdora: Great. Where are we now? Kevin: Looks like by Rook’s dig site. He’s been looking for something. I stop by every week or so, mess with him and delay his dig schedule by three days each time. It’s pretty fun. Subdora: Hm. I go check it out. Kevin: Have fun, doc. I’m not going to let that rodent have all the fun with the hunter. That’s my gig. Later, doc. Kevin dives back into the hole, following the dig trail back. Subdora scoffs in disbelief, heading to the dig site. She looks down over the edge, seeing large cranes and bulldozers down there. Subdora: What does he dig for? Several laser blasts are fired, hitting the canyon side, causing the spot Subdora was standing on to break off, falling into the dig site. Subdora leaps off, gracefully flipping and sticking the landing, doing a salute afterwards. More lasers are fired at her feet, causing her to dance sporadically to dodge. Subdora: Hey! You mess up my groove! Rook: Yous a tresapassing! I'm a gonna blow ya ta smithereenies! Subdora: Oh, really? Well, I will simply take my leave, with what you are digging for. Rook: Dem's fight'n words. Rook opens fire at Subdora, who runs and dodges the attacks. She cartwheels towards Rook, and flips over him, kicking at him. Rook spins, blocking it with a Proto-Tool, pointing the other one at Subdora. A neuroshock is shot down from the sky, blasting the Proto-Tool out of his hand. Subdora: What in tardinations?! Jetray dives towards them, firing a neuroshock. Rook is blasted, as Subdora pushes off, causing him to stumble backwards. Rook: OOOOOH! I'm givin' ya one last chance ta surrenda! My employa! Subdora: Isn’t as powerful as mine. Subdora does a spin kick, kicking Rook in the head, knocking him down. Jetray lands next to her, reverting. Subdora: You took your time. Jane: You did a marvelous job at getting lost. Subdora: Me? Lost? Ha! Maltruant: Oh, good. You two are already here. Jane and Subdora look towards the source, as Maltruant, Kai and Looney John slide down the cave side, Jane reacting hostilely. Jane: You! Jane activates the Omnitrix, when Maltruant holds his hand up, signaling her to stop. Maltruant: Relax, Jane. He is on our side. Jane: But, he’s Maltruant: In a time before he met you. To him, this is the first time he’s seen you. Looney John spins over to Jane, stopping in front of her. He then sniffs around Jane, her disturbed and pushes him away. Looney John: Hhhmmm. Strawberries! Jane: Ugh. I hate this permanent odor. Maltruant: Now, to business. John! Looney John spins around, holding his right arm over his chest, showing his tattoo. Maltruant: Dig into the wall over there. Maltruant holds his arm up to the side, pointing at a wall beside a bulldozer. Looney John activates the Omnitrix, transforming into Kickin Hawk. He has brown feathers, but his green strap vest and belt are black. Kickin Hawk: Ca-caw! Kickin Hawk spins like a tornado on one foot, the other foot sticking out of the tornado, revolving around several times a second. Kickin Hawk spins to the wall, and digs into it with his high speed kicks, crumbling the wall. The wall around the spot breaks off, an avalanche forming around him. Maltruant: Jane, give him cover. Jane groans in frustration, as she activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. She transforms into Cloudnine, floating over Kickin Hawk. She inhales, inflating her body to cover Kickin Hawk. The falling boulders land on Cloudnine, either bouncing off her elastic body or beginning to sink into her, her straining to stay inflated. Kickin Hawk finishes his kicking digging, pulling out a large screw, grabbing it with his foot. Kickin Hawk: Ooh! Kickin Hawk spins back towards Maltruant, when a laser blast hits his grounded foot, causing him to let go with his foot. Rook is on his knees, smiling. Rook: I’m still the fastest, more accurate gun-slinger of the west. Kickin Hawk: Ca-caw! Kickin Hawk changes direction, going towards Rook. Maltruant: No. Subdora! Get the screw! Subdora heads for the screw, when everything shakes. They look up, seeing a UFO disk ship flying down from the sky, landing outside the dig site. A door opens, as a stair path extends all the way down to the bottom of the dig site. Rook: My employa! Oof! Kickin Hawk kicks Rook in the head, sending him flying into a wall, cratering it. His expression is dazed, as several gun-slingers circle his head. Cloudnine releases her air, as she flies out of control as the air rushes out. She shrinks down to a small deflated cloud, as she reverts. Jane: Ugh. What’s happening now? Rad Dudesman, with black feathers, wearing a helmet with a broom brush on it and a green skirt, walks down the stair path, making it to the bottom. He appears, and picks up the screw. Rad: Apologies. But this is mine now. Maltruant: That belongs to me, Rad Dudesman. (He points his hand at Rad.) Hand it over. Rad: No. I need it. Rad pulls out a blaster, plugging the screw into the blaster. He fires a powerful laser, infused with the time energy from the screw. The attack blasts Maltruant, him disappearing, vaporized. Subdora: Boss! Kickin Hawk: Ca-caw! Kickin Hawk spins at Rad, who points the blaster at him. Jane: Looney! Oh, why do I have to save him? Jane runs after him, slapping down the Omnitrix. She transforms into Wolf Bane, as she lunges at Kickin Hawk, knocking him to the ground. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, which counters the time laser. Rad: This doesn’t look good. Time to retreat. Rad scurries up the stair path, which pulls back in behind him. The UFO then takes off and flies off. Kickin Hawk reverts, Looney John snarling at Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane: Oh, don’t give me that! You would’ve been wiped out too! Kai: Only if you get in the way. Wolf Bane turns, Kai right in her face. Wolf Bane growls at her. Wolf Bane: You. Kai: (Happy) Me! Hi, I’m Kai. And I want to stab you with my spear. Wolf Bane: Uh, what? Kai: (Battle cry) Ah-whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Kai goes to stab Wolf Bane with her spear, as Subdora catches it, stopping her. Subdora: Enough! If we are going to rescue the Boss Maltruant, then we must work together. Don’t you agree, Jane? Wolf Bane: We can handle this without them. Looney John: Jane. Wolf Bane is startled, as Looney John stands next to her. He crosses his arm, showing off his tattoo. Subdora returns the gesture, as Kai does so as well, revealing her tattoo. Kai: We follow follower of Maltruant. Looney John: Maltruant. Wolf Bane reverts, Jane pouting. Jane: Very well, follower. What’s the plan? End Scene The UFO lands in front of a large robot, with an all-metal body. It has long arms and legs, perhaps to support its big trunk. Its head is oval in shape, with an antenna on top and a white eye. In his chest, it has a “B”. Rad comes out of his UFO, approaching a humanoid alien with grey skin, sharp ears and antenna, wearing a white space suit and black gloves. Benevelon: Why, hello my little Rad! I suppose you obtained the piece that I hired you to. Rad pulls out his blaster, dislodging the screw from it. He offers it to Benevelon, as he takes it, marveling over it. Benevelon: Ah! So magnificent! With it, I can upgrade B.L.R.R.T. to its maximum power! Benevelon teleports onto the neck of B.L.R.R.T., inserting the screw into it. Benevelon teleports back down, holding a large bag of tayden. Benevelon: Your payment. Thank you for your services. Rad nods, as he re-boards the UFO, as it flies off. B.L.R.R.T. activates, its eye glowing. B.L.R.R.T. stands up, ready for battle. Benevelon: And now, I shall bring order to this chaotic world, by enslaving it for my own entertainment! Jane: That’s it? That’s all you’re using the screw for? Benevelon turns, seeing Jane, Subdora, Looney John and Kai, holding onto his grin. Benevelon: Ah, the calvary. You shall be the first to be brought to order! B.L.R.R.T., conquer them! B.L.R.R.T. takes a step, shaking the area, jarring everyone to their knees. Jane: Subdora, you and Kai take out the grey guy. Looney, I mean, John, you and me fight that thing. We need to get the screw out of its neck. Looney John: Screw! Looney John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Blaze Spear. His fur is more brown than purple. Blaze Spear: Blah! Blaze Spear spins, igniting on fire. He spins at B.L.R.R.T., ramming into B.L.R.R.T.’s leg. He bounces off, as B.L.R.R.T. fires a laser from its eye. Blaze Spear spins and dodges easily, while Jane activates the Omnitrix. Jane: Let’s see how you handle this. Jane activates the Omnitrix, turning into Spitter. She spits a stream of slime at B.L.R.R.T., it washing down the side of its leg. Spitter: It didn’t do a thing! Subdora goes to punch Benevelon, who teleports out of the way, drawing a blaster. Kai: (Battle screech) Ah-whoo-hoo-hoo! Kai throws her spear at Benevelon, who raises a force field, deflecting the spear. Benevelon turns to shoot Kai, when Subdora catches the spear, spinning it and slashing at Benevelon. Benevelon teleports back, his smile gone. Benevelon: Highly resistant to obtaining order. B.L.R.R.T.! Wipe them out! B.L.R.R.T. turns, preparing a laser. Spitter spits a stream of slime, propelling herself into the air. She gets in B.L.R.R.T.’s eye line, as she spits acid slime at its face. It does no damage, as Spitter is blasted by a laser, sent falling from the sky. She crashes into the ground, a splat sound occurring. Spitter gets up, reverting. Jane: Ugh. This isn’t working. I need to think of this a different solution. Blaze Spear starts spinning his way up B.L.R.R.T.’s leg, seemingly defying gravity and leaving a fire trail. B.L.R.R.T. fires a laser, which dodges. Jane: Maybe he’s better than I thought he was. What we need, is Maltruant. Jane activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Clockwork. Her expression widens, as she senses something. Clockwork: What is that? I can, see the effects of that time ray before. I think I can reverse it! Clockwork points her chest to the sky, the glass window firing a time ray at the sky. It hits an invisible force, as the green energy flows down. The energy takes a physical form, reforming into Maltruant. Maltruant: That took you long enough. Clockwork: Hey, I barely use this form. Blaze Spear reverts, Looney John grabbing onto the neck to hold on. Maltruant: John! Use Jury Rigg! A small, gremlin resembling alien! Looney John activates the Omnitrix, dialing through it. He slaps it down, as he transforms into Jury Rigg, wearing a brown and white aviator suit. Jury Rigg: Rah-hahahaha! Jury Rigg pulls himself up, spinning and getting into the neck. He pulls apart and dismantles B.L.R.R.T. from the inside, and comes out a hole that opens on the B on its chest. Jury Rigg is holding the screw, as he laughs manically. Maltruant: It is no longer immune to time attacks. Fire! Maltruant and Clockwork fire time rays, hitting B.L.R.R.T. It glows, and then disappears. Benevelon looks stunned, as he drops to his knees. Benevelon: Impossible. But, it can’t be. Kai tackles Benevelon from behind, as she tumbles with him, and tosses him into the air. Subdora roundhouse kicks Benevelon in the head, knocking him out. Clockwork reverts, as Jury Rigg lands, reverting. He offers the screw to Maltruant. Looney John: Maltruant. Maltruant takes the screw, inserting it into his back. He glows red, as he gives a yell of excitement. Maltruant: Excellent! I am that much closer to full strength! Thank you, Looney John. I hope to be able to rely on you in your distant future. Looney John: Urah-blah-blah. Maltruant opens a red portal, walking through it. Subdora walks through it, as Jane goes to follow. Looney John: Bye bye! Looney John smiles and waves at Jane, making her feel uneasy. She bashfully returns the wave, as she goes through the portal. A large red target appears on the screen, the center being blue. Dr. Psychobos pops up in the blue circle. Psychobos: Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks! Characters Main Dimension Characters * Jane Smith * Subdora * Maltruant Dimension 30 Characters * Looney John * Kai Green * Kevin Levin * Rad Dudesman * Benevelon * B.L.R.R.T. * Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used By Jane * Jetray * Cloudnine * Spitter * Clockwork By Looney John * Kickin Hawk (first appearance) * Blaze Spear * Jury Rigg Trivia * Looney John reveals his tenth and final alien form, being Kickin Hawk. * A few more Looney Tunes based characters are introduced. ** Rad Dudesman is Marvin the Martian. ** Benevelon is Mr. Swackhammer from the movie Space Jam. ** B.L.R.R.T. is one of the Nerdlucks from the movie Space Jam in their monstrous form. * Kevin jokes about making a left turn at Albuquerque. * Jane gains a slight appreciation for Looney John as they work together. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc